Conventionally, there is a mobile terminal capable of connecting to a wireless network. Such a terminal searches for an access point present around the terminal itself and connects to the access point, thereby connecting to an external network.
In the conventional technique, however, if there is no access point around the terminal, the terminal cannot connect to an external network.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a communication technique capable of varying a connection path to a network.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment employs the following configurations.
An exemplary embodiment is a communication apparatus having a wireless communication function, and the communication apparatus includes a first communicator, a second communicator, and a transmitter. The first communicator performs wireless communication with a wireless LAN access point present within a first communicable range. The second communicator performs wireless communication with another apparatus present within a second communicable range different from the first communicable range. The transmitter transmits data, which is transmitted from the other apparatus and received by the second communicator, to the wireless LAN access point with the first communicator, thereby communicating between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point.
Based on the above, a communication apparatus can transmit data from another apparatus to a wireless LAN access point and communicate between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point. Thus, even if another apparatus cannot directly connect to a wireless LAN access point, it is possible to allow the other apparatus to communicate with the wireless LAN access point.
Further, in another configuration, the second communicable range may be broader than the first communicable range.
Based on the above, it is possible to allow another apparatus relatively distant from a wireless LAN access point to connect to the wireless LAN access point.
Further, in another configuration, the second communicator may communicate with the other apparatus, using at least one of a method of using a plurality of antennas, a method of using a bandwidth narrower than a bandwidth in communication using the first communicator, and a method of using a radio wave having a frequency lower than a frequency in communication using the first communicator.
Based on the above, it is possible, using a second communicator, to achieve communication in a range broader than that of communication using a first communicator.
Further, in another configuration, a protocol of communication between the communication apparatus and the other apparatus performed using the second communicator may be substantially the same as a protocol of communication between the communication apparatus and the access point performed using the first communicator.
Based on the above, it is possible to perform communication using a common protocol without using a dedicated protocol for communication using a second communicator.
Further, in another configuration, the communication apparatus may further include a setter. The setter makes a setting of whether or not to permit the transmitter to communicate between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point. If the setter has permitted the transmitter to communicate between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point, the transmitter communicates between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point.
Based on the above, it is possible to make the setting of whether or not to permit a relay of communication using a second communicator.
Further, in another configuration, the setter may set another apparatus for which the transmitter is permitted to communicate between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point. The transmitter communicates between the other apparatus that has been set and the wireless LAN access point.
Based on the above, it is possible to set an apparatus for which the relay of communication is permitted, and it is possible to communicate between the communication apparatus and the apparatus for which the relay has been permitted.
Further, in another configuration, the first communicator may be able to transmit data generated by the communication apparatus to the wireless LAN access point in addition to data from the other apparatus.
Based on the above, the communication apparatus can transmit, for example, data generated by the communication apparatus itself executing an application to the wireless LAN access point in addition to data from the other apparatus.
Further, in another configuration, the communication apparatus may communicate, using the second communicator of the communication apparatus, with a third apparatus including the first communicator, the second communicator, and the transmitter. The third apparatus communicates with the wireless LAN access point, using the first communicator of the third apparatus. The second communicator of the communication apparatus may transmit, via the third apparatus, data to the wireless LAN access point connected to the third apparatus.
It should be noted that the third apparatus may be the other apparatus or may be yet another apparatus different from the other apparatus.
Based on the above, the communication apparatus can connect to the wireless LAN access point via a third apparatus.
Further, in another configuration, if the communication apparatus cannot communicate with the wireless LAN access point, using the first communicator of the communication apparatus, the second communicator of the communication apparatus may automatically connect to the third apparatus and communicate via the third apparatus with a wireless LAN access point connected to the third apparatus.
Based on the above, if it is not possible to directly connect to the wireless LAN access point, it is possible to connect to the wireless LAN access point via the third apparatus.
Further, in another configuration, the communication apparatus may further include a setter. The setter makes a setting of whether or not to permit the transmitter to communicate between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point. If the setter has permitted the transmitter to communicate between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point, the transmitter communicates between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point. If the setter has permitted the transmitter to communicate between the other apparatus and the wireless LAN access point, the second communicator of the communication apparatus communicates via the third apparatus with a wireless LAN access point connected to the third apparatus.
Based on the above, if a relay of communication is permitted for another apparatus, the communication apparatus can connect to the wireless LAN access point via the third apparatus.
Further, in another configuration, the communication apparatus and the other apparatus may be apparatuses of the same model. Further, the communication apparatus and the third apparatus may be apparatuses of the same model.
Further, in another configuration, the communication apparatus may be a handheld apparatus.
Further, in another configuration, the communication apparatus may be an apparatus capable of executing a predetermined application.
Further, another form is a communication system including a first communication apparatus and a second communication apparatus. The first communication apparatus includes a first communicator, a second communicator, and a transmitter. The first communicator performs wireless communication with a wireless LAN access point present within a first communicable range. The second communicator performs wireless communication with the second communication apparatus present within a second communicable range different from the first communicable range. The transmitter transmits data, which is transmitted from the second communication apparatus and received by the second communicator, to the wireless LAN access point with the first communicator, thereby communicating between the second communication apparatus and the wireless LAN access point. The second communication apparatus includes a third communicator configured to perform wireless communication with the first communication apparatus present within the second communicable range. The third communicator of the second communication apparatus communicates with the wireless LAN access point via the first communication apparatus.
Further, in another configuration, the second communication apparatus may communicate with the wireless LAN access point via the first communication apparatus without having information for directly communicating with the wireless LAN access point.
Further, in another configuration, the communication system may include a plurality of first communication apparatuses. The second communication apparatus further includes an acquirer and a selector. The acquirer acquires status information of the plurality of first communication apparatuses present within the second communicable range. The selector selects any one of the plurality of first communication apparatuses based on the status information acquired by the acquirer. The third communicator of the second communication apparatus communicates with the wireless LAN access point via the first communication apparatus selected by the selector.
Further, another form may be a communication program executed by at least one processor for achieving the above communication or may be a communication method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, a communication apparatus can communicate between another apparatus and a wireless LAN access point.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.